


You Will Change My Life Forever

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brother/Sister Incest, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, Pre-Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Cersei Lannister non si era mai sentita così felice.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You Will Change My Life Forever

Cersei Lannister non si era mai sentita così felice.

Quello era il suo compito, il compito di ogni regina e di ogni donna e la faccenda l’aveva sempre irritata, alla fin fine ogni donna era agli occhi degli uomini solo una fattrice e una regina una fattrice con la corona. Per questo dopo il matrimonio aveva deciso che avrebbe evitato a tutti i costi di restare incinta, mai avrebbe permesso al proprio corpo di prendere il sopravvento sulla propria mente. Se Robert l’avesse amata o quantomeno stimata sarebbe stato diverso, lo avrebbe potuto fare per lui, per dargli degli eredi di cui essere fiera per poi condividerne il potere, aiutarlo a governare ed essere una preziosa consigliera e alleata per lui: come re Jaehaerys e la buona regina Alysanne a cui si era sempre ispirata.

Invece era stato tutto inutile.

Robert la guardava appena, la notte non la desiderava ed era fin troppo impegnato o a inseguire puttane o a ricordare Lyanna Stark. Lei non aveva mai preteso che dimenticasse la ragazza del nord ma una cosa era onorarla e un’altra preferirle un fantasma in maniera così plateale. Tante volte avrebbe voluto urlargli di smetterla di macerarsi nell’odio e nella tristezza, Lyanna è morta mentre io sono viva, viva, e sono tua moglie!

Poi si era ricordata di Jaime.

Dolce amato Jaime che era rimasto impassibile ad assistere alle sue umiliazioni senza mai prendere posizione ma nemmeno senza compiangerla perché avrebbe detestato la sua compassione. Solo dopo aver inghiottito il suo orgoglio si era decisa, era giovane, bella e non poteva sprecare la vita correndo dietro ad un uomo che inseguiva un fantasma, meglio concentrarsi su un uomo che la amava, anche se era suo fratello gemello. Jaime l’amava, l’aveva sempre amata e lei aveva bisogno di qualcuno da amare e che l’amasse a sua volta, il loro legame non era semplicemente quello di due fratelli e l’amore che provavano non era solo fraterno ma le andava bene così.

C’erano stati baci rubati, incontri segreti e mille precauzioni non solo perché era adulterio ma perché Jaime era suo fratello e loro non erano Targaryen. Le leggi dei septon potevano non avere alcun valore per loro ma il popolo e Robert non sarebbero stati così indulgenti inoltre meglio avere l’immagine della dignitosa regina incurante delle avventure coniugali che dell’incestuosa adultera agli occhi del mondo.

Poi suo padre aveva chiesto udienza al re e tramite diversi giri di parole e allusioni aveva spiegato a quel maledetto ubriacone che il lutto era si cosa buona, che era giusto che non dimenticasse la sua fidanzata defunta ma che doveva vivere nel presente e dare al trono un erede il prima possibile. O une rede o lui avrebbe smesso di accordare i suoi prestiti alla corona aveva velatamente accennato e solo allora Robert Baratheon si era deciso a visitarla più spesso.

Ed era stato allora che era scoppiato quello scandalo, quando durante il matrimonio di quell’essere insopportabile che era suo cognato Stannis Robert l’aveva umiliata giacendo con la sorella della sposa nel letto nuziale preparato per i novelli sposi. Lei aveva cercato di trattenere le lacrime di umiliazione e per fortuna Stannis aveva mostrato molto bene il suo rancore per l’oltraggio subito. Quella sera si era infine concessa senza ulteriori remore, godendo come mai prima d’ora le era accaduto, quella fusione di corpi e anime le era necessaria, solo lei e Jaime uniti com’erano stati nel ventre materno.

Lo aveva sentito fin dai primi movimenti che quel bambino era speciale. Aveva pregato gli dei non perché la gravidanza andasse per il meglio, era una leonessa lei, ma perché il bambino fosse figlio di Jaime, non avrebbe potuto sopportare l’idea che fosse figlio di Robert, lo avrebbe ucciso con le sue mani se avesse partorito un Baratheon si era giurata.

E invece Joffrey era nato perfetto, che Robert festeggiasse pure, lei in quel neonato rivedeva suo fratello e sentiva che quel bambino era parte di lei, era il frutto dell’amore più puro e naturale che avesse mai provato ed era destinato a grandi cose. Che grande re sarebbe stato Joffrey Baratheon ma lei sapeva la verità, una verità che non avrebbe dovuto affrontare con nessuno.

Non ne aveva parlato nemmeno con Jaime, non era sicura di come avrebbe reagito se avesse avuto la certezza che il bambino fosse suo, meglio che potesse pensare che fosse di Robert o suo, meglio lasciarlo nell’incertezza.

Eppure gli indizi c’erano, bastava saperli notare: i capelli biondi, la pelle delicata, quel bambino era un Lannister fatto e finito e lei lo avrebbe cresciuto come un Lannister facendo di tutto perché Robert non lo guastasse. Lui era il suo prezioso bambino, il suo leone e lo avrebbe difeso con le unghie e con i denti, Joffrey sarebbe divento re e sarebbe stato un grande re a differenza di Robert, e lei sarebbe stata al suo fianco, per aiutarlo e guidarlo come solo lei poteva fare.

Joffrey era tutto per lei ed era un vero peccato non poter dire a nessuno la verità sulle sue origine, nessuno avrebbe capito il sentimento che la univa a Jaime dalla nascita, nessuno. La prova di quel sentimento era tra le sue braccia mentre lo cullava incurante delle balie e delle governanti, era suo, il suo prezioso bambino e se ne sarebbe occupata al meglio.


End file.
